


You are on fire today

by SweetWinterBabe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hot Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWinterBabe/pseuds/SweetWinterBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Could you do Larry smut where Louis rides Harry and after they come Louis stays there and waits to Harry get soft. When Harry is soft Louis lifts himself and makes Harry hard again inside him and that's the best feeling in the world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are on fire today

"Ahh! So close Harry!" Louis moaned with his eyes closed, bouncing on Harry's cock while Harry thrust up hard and fast. "Me too" Harry grunts and wraps his hand around Louis' cock and starts pumping it. Louis throws his head back and moans "Oh God!" With a few more hard thrust Louis cums all over Harry's chest. Harry grunts and cum deep inside Louis. Panting deeply, Louis lifts himself up a little bit, goes back down, and gets a confused look from Harry. "Wha-" Louis interrupts Harry and kisses him deeply and passionate. His hands are all over Harry’s hair, making Harry whimper in Louis’ mouth. “You feel so good in me, Harry. So so good, you know that?” Harry looked up at Louis and nodded Louis started to kiss down to his neck and slightly moaned in Harry’s ear “I still have the adrenaline in me, it’s a shame if I just go to bed and not to anything about it” Harry looked up “Lou, we just finished having sex. You’re still up for it?” Harry wasn’t complaining though, he just wasn’t sure if Louis really wants to go for a round 2 or if he is just trying to satisfy Harry. Louis shrugged and pretends not to care “Well ok if you don’t want to have another go, I guess I’ll just go meet up with Eleanor at Starbucks” Harry’s eyes suddenly widen “No, I’m fucking you hard and fast the whole night if I have to.” Louis smirked and started to bounce on Harry “Perfect!” Harry grunts and gets a hold of Louis’ bum and squeezes it. Louis reaches down, gets Harry’s cock and starts pumping it, still bouncing on it. “Fuck, Louis” Harry looks at him and he soon got hard fast, just like Louis. “Do it Haz, fuck me hard and fast just like you said you will.” Louis said against Harry’s lips before kissing him deeply and messy. Still kissing Louis Harry grabs Louis’ bum and plants his foot on the mattress and thrust up quickly without warning. Louis whimpers and moans at the same time, encouraging Harry to continue. Harry bites Louis’ neck, fucking him hard. “Shi-it” Louis moaned. Sweat was starting to appear on their skin, the whole room smelled of sweat and sex. The windows beside the bed were already foggy because of their constant warm breath. The paint on the wall behind the bed was chipping because the headboard kept hitting it, as fast as they both were going. Harry flips them over, pulls Louis’ leg up, almost folding him, and starts to thrust in fast and hard. “Hmm, uh yes!” Louis moaned as Harry got deeper into him, “You look so pretty babe. So fucking pretty!” Harry changes his angle to hit Louis prostate, which Louis shouted “Fuck Harry faster!” Harry moved his hands from Louis’ bum to his waist, lifted it up from the bed, and went faster and deeper. “Close” Louis whimpered Harry kept going at it, wanting Louis to cum without touching him. “Hmm is this what you wanted Lou? To fuck you hard all night? Wanting my cock in you? How does it feel, babe?” Harry grunted Louis moaned “Yes! I love it so much! It feels so great! I’m close, uh!” Louis closed his eyes and moaned. Harry started going as fast and hard as he could “Cum for me, babe” Harry whispered to Louis, who moaned and whined and came all over. Watching Louis cum, Harry released himself into Louis. Harry slowly pulled out, licked some cum off Louis’s chest before getting up and getting a wet cloth, started cleaning them both off, and changed the sheets. Louis turned his back to Harry’s chest. Harry then pulled the covers up and placed his arms around Louis’ waist, who then placed his hands on top of Harry’s entwining their fingers together. “I love you, Louis” Harry whispered into Louis’ hair. Louis hummed and snuggled back into Harry “I love you too Harry” Then they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
